clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Party 2013
The Card-Jitsu Party 2013 (also known as the Celebration of Snow) is a current party in Club Penguin, which began on May 23, 2013, and will go on until June 6, 2013. It was revealed at the Club Penguin Summit. It is the second Card-Jitsu Party, after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and a break in 2012. It is also the first Card-Jitsu event to be held in May, rather than November. Card-Jitsu Snow, as well as the Snow Dojo, were officially launched at this party. Sensei is waddling around the island. The Dojo and Dojo Courtyard were renovated, and the Ninja Hideout was removed. Storyline A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind: The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, on May 16, 2013, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. Sensei has a dream of a dark presence from his past and says: I had a worrying dream... a dark presence, in the shadows of the past. When I awoke, the mountain shook, and the avalanche covered the Dojo. Luckily no ninjas were training at the time. There has been a shift. The elemental forces are out of balance. I am calling on all ninjas-past, present, and those yet to join us-to prepare for battle. It is time, ninjas. Together, from May 23, we must master the power of Snow. Ninjas then started rumors about three masked snowmen minions in the mountains with that want to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. As the snowmen make their way to the Dojo, Sensei says that they must master snow to defeat the snowmen and restore balance to the elements. The Dojo is renovated, to keep elemental balance, and the bridge to the Snow Dojo is complete. There, ninjas begin to do battle with the most unexpected of enemies: Tusk, a walrus who used to be Sensei's best friend, but has since become overwhelmed with jealousy and turned evil, and the snow minions, who's power is unlike anything the ninjas have faced before. Rooms Party Rooms *Ninja Headquarters - The room is mostly the same design as 2011, but with the addition of a snow section. Regular Rooms *Dojo Courtyard - The room has a new, permanent design. The Ninja Hideout is removed, and everything is in the new art style, expect the Dojo exterior. *Dojo - Due to the removal of the Ninja Hideout, the Dojo has been renovated to reflect these changes. Sensei's Card-Jitsu station is placed in the center of the room, with the floor amulet and training mats below it. The entrances to the elemental dojos are on each wall: Fire Dojo on the left, Water Dojo in the center, and Snow Dojo on the right. *Ski Village - The room looks like a snow kingdom. *Ski Hill - The room looks like a snow kingdom. There is a snow throne, and an entrance to the snow section of the Ninja Headquarters. *Snow Forts - The Stadium entrance is the entrance to the Card-Jitsu battle. There is a statue of Scrap, Sly, and Tank in the center. *Stadium - The room has a Card-Jitsu battle going on, similar to 2011. Trivia *It was confirmed that it would be replacing the Medieval Party in May, which disappoints many penguins. Although it has been confirmed by Polo Field that it will occur in November. *If you look closely at the sneak peaks, you can see what looks like a scroll. This could mean that a Scavenger Hunt will be going on during the party, or it could possibly be a catalog. *It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine, and on the What's New Blog, that Card-Jitsu Fire and Water will be opened permanently to all players. This is the second time that Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water are opened to non-members. The first time was in the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. **Card-Jitsu Snow will also be open to everybody, as confirmed on the What's New Blog by Polo Field. *This is the first Card-Jitsu event to take place in the month of May. *Scrap, Sly, and Tank are not be the commanders of the evil snowmen army, because in the trailer video, Sensei saw something roaring on the top of the mountain: Tusk, Sensei's longtime nemesis (aka Supreme Master). *There were four special party emotes: a tea kettle, a fortune cookie, and chopsticks, and a soup bowl, by pressing E+C. Gallery Sneak Peeks CJ Beta Login.jpg|A sketch of the renovated Dojo in Card-Jitsu Snow beta. Snow Dojo Sneak Peek.png|The Snow Dojo. File:Snow_Mountain.png|The Ski Hill. File:Ski_Snow.png|The Ski Village. (Notice the EPF) Snow Sensei sneak peak.png|An image Spike Hike posted on Twitter. BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. (Notice there's something on the mountain) Celebration of Snow Dojo Construction Sneak Peak.jpg|A sneak peak of the Dojo SenseiDrawingCardJitsuParty2013.jpg|A sneak peak by Ninja on the What's New Blog Artworks-000048205930-ag7xyo-t200x200.jpg|Another sneak peek. New Courtyard Peel 2013.jpg|The sneak peek of the new Dojo Courtyard by Ninja on Twitter. Newspaper Advertisements Ninjas Wanted.png Avalanche Covers Dojo.png Something Icy This Way Comes.png Rooms Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard May 2013.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 1 Hideout snow.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 1 File:Dojocourtyard5162013.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 2 File:Dojo5162013.png|Dojo File:Ninjahideout5162013.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 2 Party Ninja HQ 2013.png| The Ninja Headquarters Stadium CJ Party 2013.png| The Stadium Ski Hill CJ Party 2013.png| The Ski Hill Snow Dojo Room.png| The Snow Dojo Forest CJ Party 2013.png| The Forest Ski Lodge 2013 Card Jitsu Party.png| The Ski Lodge The Beach 2013 Card Jitsu Party.png| The Cove Dojo5162013.png|Dojo Dojocourtyard5162013.png|Dojo Courtyard Log-In Screens CPLogInNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The first log-in screen advertising the party. Log-Off Screens Snow Logoff.jpg|The first log-off screen advertising the party. 0515-CJ-Member-Powercards-Exit-Screen 3-1368683326.jpg Homepages Celebration_of_Snow_Homepage_screen.png|The first homepage advertising the party. CPHomepageNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The second homepage advertising the party. CPHomepageMembersCanPowerUpWithMorePowerCards.png|The third homepage advertising the party. Emoticons Emoticons Fortune Cookie Card Jitsu Party 2013.png Emoticons Teapot Card Jitsu Party 2013.png Emoticons Chopsticks Card Jitsu Party 2013.png Emoticons Soup Card Jitsu Party 2013.png Other BKZ003FCQAE6sjP.png|The logo that appears on one of the homepages and on one of the logoff screens. Sprite 80 0.png|Sensei in his 2013 redesign, sporting geta sandals and a grey robe. Sensei Spotted Cjsspot.png|Sensei spotted in server Alpine in the Stadium. Cjsspot2.png|Sensei spotted in server Alpine in the Cove MeetingSenseibattle.png|Sensei spotted in server Deep Snow at the Stadium Videos Trailer Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD-0 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 1-0|Episode 1 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 2-0|Episode 2 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 3|Episode 3 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 4 (FINALE)|Episode 4 Card-Jitsu Saga Complete Card-Jitsu Saga See Also *Tusk *Card-Jitsu Snow *Sensei *Snowmen *Card-Jitsu Parties SWF Pre-Party (Construction) Week 1 *Ninja Hideout *Dojo Courtyard Week 2 *Ninja Hideout *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard Music *Main Theme *Snow Dojo/Through Mountain Passes *Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard/Ninja Hideout *Water Dojo *Fire Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Parties Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Snow Category:Ninja Category:Events